l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Eien no Kiken Shouto
The Eternal Danger Islands was an archipelago which was formed from the first island which appeared at Ningen-do. The archipelago formed a ring, surrounding a ferocious whirlpool, Book of Water, pp. 142-143 named Umi-Bozu's Teeth. Book of Water, p. 146 Creation An island was formed at the dawn of creation, by some of the water kami who wished for a place which embodied their nature most completely, which would be infused with their healing powers. Eventually they and the Earth kami together brought forth a massive piece of land from the very ocean itself, a process which took place over so long a time. It was imbued Within a few years, lush vegetation sprouted up everywhere, and all manner of wildlife thrived in profusion. Book of Water, p. 139 Naga The first race which set foot on the island was the Naga, and quickly learned of its healing powers. Countless Naga traveled to the island and established a permanent settlement. Within a decade of their discovery the Naga built a great city in the heart of the island, which served as a second capital for the Naga empire. Book of Water, pp. 139-140 Black Teardrop A group of Naga discovered a black stone in the shape of a teardrop, with a voice which spoke directly to the Akasha, the Naga collective soul. Many came to revere the artifact as a friend of their race, until it severed from the Akasha the soul of the eldest Naga Vedic. The teardrop stone was a creation of the formless primal entity known as the Lying Darkness. The Nothing tried to consume the entirety of the Akasha, and in return they attacked the stone, which had clouded the city with a veil of shadows. Their fallen brothers fought against them, their faces turned flat and empty, a not a single Naga who charged into the city survived. Book of Water, pp. 140-141 Destruction The Naga realized they had to destroy the island, and first evacuated it. Only remained a group of Naga Jakla who used their Pearl Magic to perform a powerful ritual, destroying the foundations of the islands, which was claimed by the sea. The island was remade into a archipelago, and the Foul was swept away. The magic had been breached the borders with the Spirit Realms, and all manner of spiritual creatures came to what remained of the island. Book of Water, pp. 141-142 Rokugani The Bridge The Earth and Water kami began to reweave the soil through and beneath the new archipelago, forming the structure now called the Bridge. It remained beneath the ocean for centuries, growing slowly, until it eventually climbed from the ocean. A great tsunami smashed the coast of Rokugan, when the Empire had been already come into being. The rokugani called it the Fortune's Favor Bridge, which connected the islands to the mainland of Rokugan. The Imperial families claimed the new lands as their own. Book of Water, p. 142 Experienced Daidoji Scouts were sent to work alongside Imperial Miya Cartographers to explore and catalog the islands. Book of Water, p. 148 Imperial Control The archipelago laid near the southern coast of the Crane lands and many leagues north of Earthquake Fish Bay. Its name was earned after the fact that no ship could visit them and return intact, consumed by great whirlpools. With the sudden appearance of the immense bridge, for first time existed a safe way to enter into the archipelago. Explorers discovered the islands formed a ring, surrounding a large and ferocious whirlpool. Deposits of precious metals, pearl-beds, rare woods, spices, and nemuranai which predated the Fall of the Kami were found in these islands. The City of the Prosperous Dawn was built at Hantei's Point, the island where the bridge began. Book of Water, p. 143 Known Islands of the Archipelago * Hantei's Point * Heart of Kusatte Iru * Island of Fire and Ice * Naga's Rest * Ue no Shima Category:Naga Holdings Category:Eternal Danger Islands